starwars_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Mammon Hoole
Mammon Hoole, also known as Nuso Esva, Lord Odo, and (Indeterminate) Hoole after he dropped his first name, was a Male Shi'ido from Sh'shuun. As a renowned geneticist and an alumnus of the Chandrilan Academy of Sciences, he joined the Imperial Science Department of the Galactic Empire along with his colleague and fellow Shi'ido Borborygmus Gog. When Cosimo Palpatine II replaced his father as Galactic Emperor of the Galactic Empire, Hoole and his colleague sided with the new regime. The newly-anointed Emperor awarded them a laboratory on Kiva, where the Shi'idos were tasked with taking their experiments one step further. However, the massive generators used in the lab ended up wiping out every life form on Kiva. Contary to his colleague, Hoole had a moral awakening, and he decided to leave the Empire's service. Although he had done his best to try and avoid the disaster, Hoole was made the sole responsible for the Kivan genocide, which led him to forsake his first name and find a new career. Upon graduating in sentientology from the Galactic Research Academy on Koaan, Hoole started traveling the galaxy as a wandering anthropologist, visiting such planets as Tatooine and Arzid. Biography Early life Mammon Hoole was born on Sh'shuun, a jungle-covered planet located in the Unknown Regions, when the Galactic Empire was the ruling government of the galaxy. He belonged to the Shi'ido, a species of long-lived humanoids that had the uncanny ability to change shape at will. He had at least one sibling, Moloch, who later married a Human female from Alderaan named Beryl. Because the Shi'ido believed all their relatives were part of their close family, Hoole went on to accept his new Alderaanian kinsmen as if they were one of his own. During his school time on his homeworld, Hoole stood out as a serious and excellent student. For a brief period of time he served as an agent for the Shi'ido Empire. During his time with them, Hoole posed as the warlord Nuso Esva who, by 15 BBY, had become a major power in the Unknown Regions. Possessing a very strong Starfleet, he conquered many slave and tributary worlds, establishing a domain that stretched into Wild Space and to the very edge of Imperial space. Posing once as Imperial official Lord Odo, Hoole clashed multiple times with the Chiss Ascendancy. In these engagements, Hoole displayed a level of tactical brilliance rivaling Thrawn. Eventually, he left the Unknown Regions and embarked on a scientific career. He attended the Chandrilan Academy of Sciences, where he befriended a fellow Shi'ido named Borborygmus Gog. The two shared a great enthusiasm and a sense of ambition in their research, and they ended up graduating together. After the academy, the two changelings parted ways for some time. While Gog went on to infiltrate the secretive cloners who dwelled on the planets Khomm and Kamino, Hoole decided to study among the famous geneticists of Ithor and Lur. Working for Palpatine By his own admission, Hoole regarded himself as a brilliant mind, and he craved for fame in the field of genetics; he was no longer satisfied with mere cloning ventures and wished to tamper with the creation of life itself.Galaxy of Fear: Army of Terror'' It was Hoole's scientific pride that ultimately led him to a four-year period of his life he would later regret. Around 11 BBY, Emperor Cosimo Palpatine II, the new leader of the Empire, set up a new research project in which Mammon Hoole and his former colleague Borborygmus Gog got reunited. The Kivan genocide Hoole and Gog were finished with what they considered "basic" experiments and found themselves in need of a larger laboratory. The newly-anointed Galactic Emperor then offered them a huge private laboratory on the world of Kiva, where they could explore the secrets of life in death more freely. At the time, Hoole did not suspect how evil the Emperor was—nor did most of the galactic community—and he was too thrilled about the new possibilities to get bogged down in political ethics, which is why he accepted Palpatine's gift. In their laboratory, the geneticists understood that they needed to gather a vast amount of power to create life out of the thin air. In order to achieve that, they built massive generators that could concentrate an entire star's energy into a very small test tube. Unbeknownst to Hoole, the whole process would inevitably lead would to the destruction of all life on Kiva. While Gog was supposed to make sure the experiments stayed within safe limits, he lied to Hoole and convinced him they would cause no harm. However, the Shi'ido lost control of their experiments and, instead of producing life as expected, they released a burst of energy that wiped out every living organism on Kiva and leaving its inhabitants as disembodied wraiths. Hoole did attempt to broadcast a warning message, the deadly energy wave disrupted the transmission before it could reach the Kivans. Only Hoole and Gog managed to escape the disaster in extremis. Because of the accident that killed millions of Kivans, Hoole experienced a shocking moral awakening. Although Gog was clearly responsible for what had happened on Kiva, Hoole was too proud to lay the blame on anyone else than himself, considering that he should have detected his partner's duplicity. Disgusted with his life and with the Empire, he decided to leave the Emperor's service for good, after four years of dangerous experiments. Gog, however, remained with the Empire and implemented Project Starscream, which was aimed at creating an army of supersoldiers. The Imperials placed the blame for the Kivan genocide on Hoole, thus purposely destroying his reputation and protecting Gog at the same time. While the latter's responsibility for the massacre was erased of all the records, the Empire spread the word that a Shi'ido named Mammon had exterminated out an entire civilization. Haunted by the horrors that had taken place back on Kiva, Hoole was forced into exile. In an attempt to bury his past, he also decided to forsake his first name, which had become that of a planet-killer condemned by everyone in the galaxy, even the Emperor. Wandering anthropologist Around 6 BBY, Hoole had started a new life and enrolled at the Galactic Research Academy on Koaan. At the end of his period of formation, he became a professor of anthropology, dedicating himself to recording the customs and mores of many species across the Known Universe. Now bearing the title of Senior Anthropologist, Hoole simply wandered the galaxy for some time, using his species' uncanny shape-changing abilities to infiltrate several alien cultures. He notably visited the sun-scorched planet Tatooine, where he studied the Jawa and Ghorfa societies. During his stay there, Hoole got accepted into the Nkik clan of Jawas by posing as one of its members, and he even took temporary residence in the palace of the local crime lord Jabba the Hut. A detailed account of his Tatooinian sojourn was published under the name of "(Indeterminate) Hoole."The Illustrated Star Wars Universe During most of his years as an anthropologist, Hoole usually worked alone, or with his custom made research assistant, DV-9. Only when studying species that he could not mimic did he take on an assistant. Sadly, some of these assistants were eaten by Arachnors on Arzid. One such assistant to meet this fate was Chlar Kotchmin.The Essential Guide to Alien Species Traveling with the Arrandas Personality and traits When interacting with his adopted niece and nephew, Hoole would often assume a very Human-looking shape with a few distinctively alien features such as extra-long fingers, pink gray skin and a smooth face. Most of the time, Hoole could hide his feelings, keeping a stern and unreadable face. When angered, his gaze was sharp and cold. Skills and abilities Even for a Shi'ido, Mammon Hoole was a particularly skilled shapeshifter. Legends even told of him taking on the shape of a Whaladon once. Appearances *''Galaxy of Fear: Eaten Alive'' *''Galaxy of Fear: City of the Dead'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Planet Plague'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Nightmare Machine'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Ghost of the Jedi'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Army of Terror'' *''Star Wars: Choices of One'' *''Star Wars: Crisis of Faith'' }} Notes and references Category:Shi'ido Category:Males Category:Sentientologists Category:Authors Category:Warlords